Talk:Genesis, the Earth Elemental
Hellslayer Knight drop I'm pretty sure when I got a Hellslayer Knight from Genesis, it was colored blue (Rare), as opposed to purple (Epic). I took note of it because I was appalled that I received zero Epics after accumulating 2.2-2.3 million combined damage/defense. Tamdrik 12:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * (And yes, I know it's labeled as Epic in the loot section of the combat screen in CA, but given the other Epic loot available, it's also kind of lame, aside from being colored blue) Tamdrik 12:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * I knew I wasn't crazy... Tamdrik 11:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : I guess it is an error color code made by the developer, because normally epic drop is listed after lands. Saying all that, I remember I did see a rare loot come after lands, but just once, and I can't remember what loot or what monster was that. Anyway I must agree receiving only 1 epic loot for 2.2M dmg is really bad, maybe we should work out the drop mechanics. : By the way, I found it's pretty funny while Fire, Water and Air Elementals are mere soldiers (not to mention weak ones), Earth Elemental is an Epic World Monster. Hanzou-sama 14:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : :* BTW, that screenshot was from another Genesis after ~2.35M damage/def. So, yeah, Genesis looks to be kind of stingy with the epic loot. Tamdrik 14:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Genesis HP I'm pretty sure his HP is at 100mil. All Conquest Powerful Monster achievements (5% damage +) have earned it by getting 5mil damage, not 4,950,000. Now some Genesis might have more or less HP to my knowledge when summoned via Festival/Normal means based on one's level. Siege engines summoned by Stone Guardian users will also do 10% less damage. If there's data against this somewhere though, I'll eat my words if they show different Genesis shown with the same HP amount being 99mil instead of 100mil. Jeydo (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :The previous revision was done by me, I forgot to sign in :/. I think the powerful monster achievements are massively messed up for both Ragnarok and Genesis - they must be based on some other or older value. Both require more than 5% of their (current) actual health of 99 million to give their reward. I've asked the devs about this and haven't heard anything back - it's probably time to do it again. I don't think the value changes by level, that would be too complicated for the devs - much easier to make it one value for all. :One hit on a full health, normal genesis for me gave this as a result: : :with this as the source of the monster health bar (select that rectangle -> right click -> View Selection Source or Inspect Element, depending on browser): : :That means that 35,207 is 0.035562626263% of Genesis' health, which yields a total health of 35,207/.00035562626263 -> 99 million health. I've seen this value pop up both in normal monsters, tower monsters, and conquest monsters, with a range of levels summoning. This is also how I've gotten the health values for a majority of the newer monsters. :For what it's worth, the HP bar% trick does work on Keira and also the other stamina-based monsters like dragons, it's just not based on the damage done, but rather the amount of stamina used. -Newershadow 20:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC)